Not Applicable.
Not Applicable.
1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to harnesses and beds for pets. In particular, it relates to a pet bed and harness which restrains the pet to one location using the weight of the pet on the bed.
2. Description of the Related Art
It is desirable to restrain domestic animals, particularly indoor house pets, to one location, at times when it is difficult for the caretaker to monitor the animal""s activities. Existing restraint systems include stake and chain combinations, cages, and pet beds with high side-walls. However, stake and chain assemblies are set in-the-ground and are, therefore, not useful indoors. Moreover, pets are often discontent when restrained in an enclosure, such as a cage, and such enclosures are unsightly, difficult to clean, and awkward to transport and store because of their cubic dimensions. Another disadvantage with such enclosures is that they are often not suitable for use with animals which are different in size.
Thus, what is needed is a comfortable pet restraint system which is versatile in use, easy to clean and store, and which may be used for animals of varying dimensions. The prior art devices do not satisfy these overall needs.
It is therefore an object of the invention to provide a pet restraint system which is versatile in use and easy to clean and store.
It is another object of the invention is to provide a pet bed and harness restraint system which takes advantage of the pet""s weight for isolation of the animal.
It is a further object of the invention to provide a pet bed and harness restraint system which is useful with animals in a variety of sizes.
Additional advantages of the present invention will be set forth in part in the description that follows and in part will be obvious from that description or can be learned from practice of the invention. The advantages of the invention can be realized and obtained by the apparatus particularly pointed out in the appended claims.
To overcome the problems of the prior art methods and in accordance with the purpose of the invention, as embodied and broadly described herein, briefly, a bed harness is provided for a pet which has a ventral strap, collar strap, and a girth strap, the ventral strap connected between the collar and the girth straps, a stay having a first and second end, the first end attached to the ventral strap at a point in close proximity to the girth strap, a bed having an upper surface, a lower surface, and a central vertical shaft through the surfaces for receiving the second end through the surfaces, and a means for stopping the second end from releasing back through the shaft, the stopping means attached near the second end of the stay at a distance from the first end which allows the pet to sit or stand on, but not move from, the upper surface of the bed.